The Ancient Wind
by ShadowDove87
Summary: Funabashi Keifumi OC is the sole heir to the once powerful Funabashi Clan. Will Keifumi manage to correct the mistakes of her ancestors or will she live with the destiny her father had forseen for her? GaaOC, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina
1. Another Extinct Clan

Konnichiwa minna-san! It's been ages since I've written anything, so I hope you like it!! Actually, I've never written a Naruto fanfiction....so I have no idea how this is really going to turn out... . 

The Ancient Wind

Chapter 1 – Another Extinct Clan

_Smoke.....fire.....darkness...._

_The village raged in flames, cries pierced through the previously silent night. Vast clouds of smoke covered the endless sky._

_Pain....terror.....screams..._

_Why was she so helpless? Why could she not save her people? Why...?_

_Darkness._

Sakura shot up, glistening beads of sweat streaking down her face. That dream had haunted her ever since she'd stumbled across the ruined village with Sasuke and Naruto. Neither appeared to have the same side effects, after seeing the destruction, as she did....maybe it had something to do with the ring?

She glanced down at the silver band around her middle finger. The leaf shaped gem omitted a milky glow, which then slowly faded away like it did every night. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her madly racing heart.

There was no way she would manage to fall asleep again. The immense amount of adrenalin that had been pumped into her blood, acted almost like a drug that kept her awake and alert for hours at a time. She swung her legs over the bed and let her bare feet touch the cold, stone floor. A shiver ran up her spine as she shuffled her feet around until she found her slippers. She slid into the soft, warm material and slowly lifted herself off her matress.

As her feet padded softly down the wooden steps, she made sure to stay on the edge to keep them from creaking. Sakura had no intention of waking her mother at this ungodly hour, it would only worry her and cause even more trauma.

She finally made it to the kitchen and reached for a glass sitting on the counter. She filled it with water from the sink and sat down at the table. She stared out the window and into vast sky. The stars were esspecially bright tonight, just as they had been in her dream.

_That dream...._

She shot up again, her eyes wide and alert and she stared out into the small yard behind her home. Sakura could have sworn something had dashed across it. Slowly, she lifted herself from the chair and approached the window, her glass of water still in her hand. She stared, trying to find some sort of explanation for what she had seen. After finding nothing she closed her eyes, sighing heavily. She pressed the palm of her left hand against the cool glass, the chilling sensation calming her somewhat. Opening her eyes again, she found a pair of ruby orbs staring at her through the window. She screamed, dropping her glass and letting it shatter on the floor.

The lights flickered on in the hall as her mother raced down the stairs, in the direction of the scream she'd heard echoing from her kitchen.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed. Not only was Kakashi late _again_, but Sakura hadn't shown up either. Having spent the past two hours with Uzumaki Naruto was not the best way to start the morning. He could sense the blonde glaring at him from the other side of the clearing. They'd been working together for a year, but there were still no signs of getting along with the obnoxious ninja. Why was he always cursed with those who held him back?

"Sorry I'm late,"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he spotted their white haired teacher. Still no sign of Sakura....

_Where is she?_

"Where's Sakura?!" Naruto demanded, glaring at the white haired ninja before him.

Kakashi gave Naruto and blank look before the words sunk in. "Hasn't she shown up yet?"

"No," Sasuke stated simply, once again closing his eyes.

"I'm here!"

Naruto and Kakashi both turned their attention to the path behind them to see the pink haired girl hurrying towards them. "G-gomen I'm late!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily, bouncing over to her.

Sasuke opened one eye, glancing curiously at Sakura after not hearing her yelling at the blonde to leave her alone. He opened both eyes when he realized that she'd smiled at Naruto before walking past him. She gave Sasuke a side glance and continued walking to the edge of the clearing.

"Are you ok Sakura? You look kinda pale...." Naruto stated curiusly, following her like a lost puppy.

"Fine," she said simply, the smile on her face clearly forced.

Sasuke pushed himself off the tree and approached her. "What's wrong?"

She glanced up at him, and he almost expected her to bounce up and hug him, but she didn't. She simply looked away and muttered. "I'm fine,"

Sasuke didn't know why, but he suddenly grabbed her wrist to force her to face him. "You're clearly not fine!" he snapped and she seemed to shrink back away from him.

She remained silent and Sasuke was about to persue the topic, when someone suddenly cleared their throat behind them.

All four turned to find a raven haired girl standing by the tree Sasuke had been leaning against only moments before. Her clothes was slightly tattered and singed around the edges. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her deep, brown eyes gave her a glow of innocence. Her hair was pinned back behind her head, the ends spiked up at the back.

"I....I don't mean to interupt but..."

Sasuke eyed her. Why did she look so familiar to him?

She cast a glance around the group until her eyes fell upon Sakura and a troubling look possessed her pervioulsy gentle expression. "Is everything alright?"

Sakura slowly turned to face her, her eyes clearly reflecting despair. The girl hurried over to her and gripped Sakura's shoulders, searching her face for answers. Sakura collapsed onto her and both girls tumbled to the ground.

The stranger squeezed her eyes shut and it appeared as if both had landed on a cushion of air before landing softly on the grass.

"Sakura!!!" Naruto wailed as he stared at her unconscious body.

Sasuke had the stranger flat on her back in a matter of second, his kunai pressed against her throat. "What did you do?" he hissed.

She glared, her eyes hardened. "If you don't get off me, then the girl will die. Do you _want_ her to die?!" she demanded.

Sasuke grunted before pulling the kunai away from her and moving to the side. The stranger sat up and studied Sakura's body, her face scrunched up in a frown.

_What could possibly be the cause...._

Finally, her gaze fell upon Sakura's pale hand where she spotted the ring. Her eyes widened as she lifted the limp arm and pulled the silver band off her finger.

"My ring...." Her voice was faint and she took a deep breath before slipping it onto her own hand.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked darkly, glaring.

The stranger stood and glanced up at him. Her features had softened again and she took a deep breath. "My name is Funabashi Keifumi," she began slowly.

Naruto gasped. "No way!!! That family died out years ago!"

Keifumi smiled sadly and shook her head. "The main house remained until recently. My brothers and parents were brutally murdered the day before yesterday,"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Funabashi...of course!_

Before anyone could say another word, a kunai flew through the air, right at Keifumi. The raven haired girl quickly dodged the attack that had been aimed at her back. Her movements had not been quick enough and the weapon cut through the ribbon the tied her hair, breaking the pins so her hair cascaded down her back, reaching her waist. She spun around and glared into the trees.

"Well, well, well....what do we have here?"

Her eyes flashed as she studied the figure in the shadows. "You..." she hissed, before leaping after the suddenly disappearing figure.

_He's running?_ Sasuke stared as he watched the smaller girl race after the attacker. _What's going on? Something's amiss...._

And that's where I'm going to end it for today.....I know it's not very good...and I know it's very short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer! Please review! Criticise if you wish, I don't mind as long as it's not flaming the plot! Thanks for reading!!! .


	2. Keifumi the Clanless Heir

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my first chapter!!! I really appreciate it!! I think this chapter will be a bit longer than the last...at least I hope it will.... . 

Kouga: Lie down?? I don't wanna lie down!

Kouga...what are you doing here?? This isn't an Inu Yasha fic! Scram!!

Kouga growls: Make me!

rolls eyes Stupid wolf demons....

The Ancient Wind

Chapter 2 – Keifumi....the Clanless Heir

_Just a little more...._ Keifumi told herself as she pushed forward, her prey just out of reach.

The ninja glanced behind him and smirked as he saw the girl catching up to him. He reached a clearing and abruptly came to a stop, turning to face the oncoming target. He grabbed onto two more kunai and threw them at her.

Keifumi's eyes widened and she saw the point of the weapon flying towards her. She pushed herself off a tree to avoid the first, the second grazing her arm.

She landed on the ground in a crouched position, her raven hair flying in all directions, temporarily distorting her field of view. _Shit!_

She sensed his chakra approaching her and before she could react, a sharp point pierced her leg. Her hand flew down and pulled the ninja star from where it had embedded itself in her skin. She did a few quick hand seals and then pulled back her arm, flinging the weapon back at her opponent. A satisfying yelp pierced through the air before she moved from her vulnerable position in the middle of the clearing, landing on the edge and staring at her attacker.

The boy, most likely a jounin, glared at her. The star had pierced the skin of his right hand, making it nearly impossible for him to perform any hand seals.

Now it was her turn to smirk. "What's a boy like you doing out here, chasing after a girl like me?"

The boy glared. "Shut your trap!"

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto had shot off like a bullet the moment the newcomer had raced off. Kakashi had ordered him to stay behind and watch Sakura, before hurrying after Naruto.

"Feh!" Sasuke muttered. Naruto was too much of a moron. He didn't think before he acted and the blonde would obviously get himself into trouble.

Glancing down at Sakura's limp body, Sasuke was overcome with a sense of relief to have been ordered to stay and watch her. He didn't trust Naruto to be able to succeed in such a fight, but he trusted the boy even less to watch over Sakura.

Sasuke frowned, turning his attention back on the stranger that had claimed to be Funabashi Keifumi... of course he'd known that the main family had survived the attack from all those years before, she have really been telling the truth?

How was it possible that the youngest member of the main family, the least likely of the four children to become the next leader of the Funabashi Clan, to have survived an attack that her older brothers and parents hadn't?

The clan of the Ancient Wind.....as ancient as the technique they possessed. Not even all the members of the main family could control the power of the technique, and therefor refrained from learning it. Could it be possible that _she_ could control it?

_That would explain the hand seals she performed before landing on the grass with Sakura..._ he remembered the girls seemingly landing on a cushion of air before reaching the ground.

He sighed, glancing at the pink haired girl in front of him, before sinking back into the crevices of his mind. _Only time will tell...._

_There she is!_ Naruto thought, finally reaching the clearing. He stopped at the edge, taking in the scene. Keifumi and a boy, that Naruto did not recognize, stood on opposite ends of the clearing.

The boy suddenly raised his left hand and tore a ninja star from his right, not even flinching.

Keifumi glared at him. Her right arm had a thin cut along her shoulder, a streak of blood trailing down the length of her arm.

Naruto suddenly felt a presence beside him, and found that his teacher had caught up to him, absorbing the scene before him.

_What are they doing here?_ Keifumi's eyes widened as she saw Naruto and Kakashi appear at the edge of the clearing. A soft breeze brought her back to reality and she quickly dodged the punch her opponent had thrown at her.

"Stop dreaming!" he yelled, spinning around to look at her.

She smirked. "Fine. Let's get this over with then...shall we?"

The boy shuddered. The hollowness in her voice sent a shiver up his spine, his eyes locked onto the vengeful glint in her own.

She jumped back and then up into the air, performing a few more hand seals before stretching her arms out in front of her. "Kaze Yari!" she yelled, and a blast of wind issued from her hands. A vacuum formed before her, pulling at the wind and taking the shape of a long, pointed spear.

Naruto gaped. _How...how did she do that?_

"Watch her carefully Naruto," Kakashi advised calmly. "You may learn a thing or two from this fight,"

_Learn a thing or two? As if I don't know enough already!_ Naruto thought stubbornly, glaring at his teacher who didn't seem to notice as he was busy watching the fight that was taking place before them.

A smirk played on her lips before she grabbed onto the spear and pulled her arm back. "Ready?" she asked, her voice cold and brimming with hatred.

The ninja stared for a moment. How did she manage to stay in the air for so long? She should have landed on the ground a long time ago!

Keifumi didn't wait for a response as she threw the weapon. It soared through the air. Only centimeters before it reached its target, the ninja moved, neatly avoiding the attack.

"I'm not planning to make it easy for you,"

She shook her head, smiling. "You should have thought of that sooner,"

The boy gasped as something shot through his stomach. "But...how..?" his voice faded before he fell over, dead.

"Wind is everywhere....no matter where you move, the wind will always follow. There was no way you could have avoided that attack," she approached the limp form in the grass and, with a wave of her hand, the spear disappeared, leaving no marks on his body, save for the cut in his hand from the ninja star.

She rolled the body over, reaching into the pocket of his pants before producing a slip of paper. She gingerly unfolded it and read. "You've made it far Funabashi-san, but you still have a long way to go..." a wave of despair enveloped her body and she fell onto her hands and knees. _No! _she thought desperately. _No!_ She'd killed again, hoping that this would have been the murderer of her family. _I should have known...he was much too weak..._

Naruto stared. "But! But where did that spear come from?!" he demanded. "And where did it go??"

Kakashi sighed. Naruto had once again rebelled and not paid attention. "I'm sure it will all be revealed in due time." He stood up and jumped down from the tree, landing next to the shaking girl. "Was it a mistake?"

"It's all a game to him..." she muttered quietly, standing up again. "He's toying with me and using his own people as offerings...."

"May I ask who?" Kakashi asked calmly, sensing the panic that she had attempted to hide.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. "If I told you," she began softly. "He'd come after you and kill you too,"

"Hey!! What are we gonna do with this guy?!" Naruto suddenly cried, bringing their attention back to the dead boy lying on the ground.

Keifumi took a deep breath before turning away and walking out of the clearing. "Leave him there...his people will come and get him,"

Sasuke looked up as he sensed the approach of three people. Keifumi walked quickly to Sakura and checked the kunoichi's pulse, nodding slowly. "She'll be fine, but she needs a medic..."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yay!!" he cried.

Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile of his own. "Moron...of course Sakura would be fine," he muttered.

"A medic," Kakashi thought for a moment. "We'll have to go and get Hinata. The other medics are busy as far as I know,"

Naruto stopped his happy jumps and cheers, grinning from one ear to the other. "We're going to get Hinata-chan? I'll come!"

"Keifumi-san, it's best that you come with us as well. Sasuke will stay and watch over Sakura,"

Sasuke glared, but wasn't in the mood to protest.

Keifumi nodded slowly and followed an excited Naruto and Kakashi in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

Once they'd finally reached the large building, Kakashi told them to stay outside while he went in to get Hinata. "You might want to keep your eyes on Naruto. He has a knack for getting in trouble," Kakashi advised before leaving them at the gate.

A moment of silence ensued before Naruto spoke up. "How did you kill him with a non-existing spear?"

A shudder ran up Keifumi's spine as the word 'kill' rang through her whole body. She took a deep breath. "My family owns a technique that allows the user to control wind. I had the wind take on the form of a spear, of course wind leaves no marks...."

Naruto, scrunching his face together and nodding as if having understood. "I see...."

Keifumi raised an eyebrow. _He didn't get it, did he?_

After a few more moments the main doors opened and Hinata and Kakashi walked towards the pair waiting at the gate.

Naruto's face lit up as he jumped up and down and waved enthusiastically. "Hinata-chaaaaan!!!"

The navy haired girl looked up and blushed as she saw the blonde. "K-konnichiwa Naruto-kun..."

Keifumi studied the timid girl, gazing at her gaunt eyes. _The Byakugan...?_

"Keifumi-san, this is Hinata-chan. She's the medic who'll help Sakura," Kakashi explained.

Keifumi nodded and offered the smaller girl a smile. "Konnichiwa!"

Hinata smiled timidly. "Konnichiwa Keifumi-san..."

"Yay!! Now you can help Satura!!!" Naruto cried excitedly, bouncing around her.

Keifumi sweatdropped. He was really starting give her a headache.

Hinata simply blushed and then inquired quietly. "What happened to Sakura-chan?"

Keifumi took a deep breath, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "It has to do with the ring I wear. It takes in the energy of the wearer and stores their memories. Of course only certain people can wear it, because the ring will react badly to people outside of my clan. I think it took in Sakura's energy and gave her some of my memories in return..."

Hinata listened closely, nodding once Keifumi had finished. "Then she's suffering on a lack of energy..?"

The taller girl nodded slowly. "I think so..."

They finally reached Sasuke and Sakura. The dark haired boy looked up and glared. "It took you all long enough,"

Keifumi shrunk back from Sasuke inwardly, but retained her composer and simply glared back.

Hinata took one look at Sakura and quickly pulled herbs from the bag she had taken with her. She mixed them together, sending Naruto to go get hot water. After she'd finished, she approached Sakura with a cup of tea in her hand. Sasuke lifted the unconscious girl's head as Hinata tipped the drink into her mouth.

"_Nii-san!" she screamed, watching as ten kunai pierced her brother's chest. He fell backwards, landing in a crumpled heap on top of her. She screamed and flung the body off her, running as fast as she could to get away from the terror. This just could not be possible._

"_Imoto!"_

_She looked up to see her oldest brother running to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out the of the way of an arrow. "Where's Kai?!"_

_She shrunk back, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to rid herself of the memory. "He's....he's dead!"_

_Her brother stared at her in shock as he let the words sink in. He suddenly punched the wall next to her head, creating a dent as chips of stone fell to the ground. "Kuso!"_

"_Ryu!"_

_The dark haired boy looked up, spotting the owner of the voice at the edge of the town. He jumped out from the alleyway, gripping his sister tightly as he dodged random attacks to reach the youngest of the three brothers._

"_Kyo, take her and get out of here!"_

_The auburn haired boy stared at Ryu in shock. "What about you?!" he demanded, taking hold of his sister and pulling her towards him._

"_I have to stay and see if we can evacuate any of the villagers! They have nothing to do with our problems!"_

_Kyo nodded, still frowning. "But alone? She can take care of herself, she'd manage to make it to the safety zone!"_

_Ryu glared at his younger brother. "Okaa-san, Oto-san and Kai are all dead. Take her and go!"_

_Kyo stared in shock. He nodded and bolted towards the forest at the outskirts of the village, not daring to look back._

"_Nii-chaaaaaaaan!!!" she cried, her hand stretched out, reaching for Ryu._

_As they moved through the forest, her raven hair covered her eyes, blocking her vision...._

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Those couldn't have possibly been her memories. She looked around at the group that was staring down at her and her gaze fell upon a raven haired girl. Somehow, she seemed familiar....

Tada!! All done! So it was longer than the first chapter! Success!! Anywho, please review! I'll try to update soon!

Translations:

Kaze Yari – Wind Spear

Kuso – Damn

Onii-san/Onii-chan – Older Brother

Imoto – Younger Sister

Oka-san – Mother

Oto-san - Father


	3. The Return of an Old Friend

SD: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update the chapter…I just wanna thank Bryanna and LunaGoddessOf Foxes for reviewing, I really really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy! And yes…Gaara will turn up at some point in this chapter. .

Ancient Wind

Chapter 3 – The Return of an Old Friend

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Those couldn't have possibly been her memories. She looked around at the group that was staring down at her and her gaze fell upon a raven haired girl. Somehow, she seemed familiar….

Naruto suddenly gave a whoot and jumped up and down around Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura made a face until she noticed the black haired ninja staring down at her. Her eyes lit up and she hugged him. "You were taking care of me, weren't you? Thank you!"

Naruto stopped and frowned, crossing his arms. "Hey…how come he gets a hug?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and Sasuke gently pushed her off him. "It's good to see that you're awake," his voice didn't carry much emotion, but the small smile on his face was sincere.

Sakura stood up and quickly thanked Hinata for all her help. She then turned her attention to the raven haired girl, who'd been standing back and watching quietly. "You're the girl from my dream, aren't you?"

Keifumi blinked for a moment, letting the words sink in before smiling gently at the kunoichi. "It was a most likely a flashback. The ring you were wearing before gave you some of my memories in exchange for your energy…"

Sakura frowned, fingering her now epmty finger and spotting the ring on the hand of the girl standing before her. "But if that's the case then…you don't have a family, do you?"

Keifumi shook her head. "The memory you most likely saw took place 2 years ago,"

Naruto turned from Sakura to Keifumi and back again. "Anyone mind telling me what's going on?"

Sasuke stood up and approached Keifumi, almost staring her down. "Then you're like me…aren't you?"

"Except for the fact that I don't have anymore living family members…yes,"

"Why don't we go an discuss this over some ramen?" Kakashi suggested, noting Naruto's frusteration before walking off towards the village.

Naruto's face immediately lit up and he hurried after Kakashi, slowing down a bit to walk next to Hinata and talking to her happily about ramen.

"Shall we?" Sasuke motioned to the others, slowly making his way forward with Sakura.

Keifumi stayed back for a moment, watching the small, carefree group. _I can't stay here long…I'm only putting them in danger…_

Sakura turned around, waving her over. "You coming?"

Keifumi smiled and nodded, hurrying to catch up with Sasuke and Sakura.

She sighed, satisfied. It had been quite a while since she'd had a decent meal. She sat back, watching the others. Kakashi had his nose buried on some book, Naruto was chattering away happily with a blushing Hinata, Sakura was swooning at Sasuke who was mostly ignoring her. Keifumi couldn't help but giggle. They were the most interesting group she'd met in a long time. _Kinda reminds me of Kai, Ryu and Kyo…_

"Hey, hey! So what were you guys talking about before?" Naruto suddenly piped up.

All heads turned to Keifumi, who sighed again. She'd had a feeling that someone was going to ask. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them a little…Sakura already has a few of my memories after all. _She took a deep breath. "As you may have guessed, I'm the sole survivor of the Funabashi Clan…"

"Is that like Sasuke's clan? Or like Hinata-chan's?" Naruto asked, scrunching up his face in thought.

Keifumi nodded slowly. "Something like that. The main family was made up of my parents, my three older brothers and me. My father was the leader, and my oldest brother, Ryu, was the heir. At that point, the only one who possessed 'The Ancient Wind' was my father. My brother was still trying to learn it,"

"'The Ancient Wind'? Is that a technique? It sounds somewhat familiar…" Sakura inquired, reaching back in the crevices of her mind. "As far as I know, the technique is not only fatal to the victim, but also to the wielder, because it's difficult to learn and control,"

"It is a technique that no one but the main family of my clan has possessed. It used to be that every member possessed it, but too many deaths occurred trying to teach the technique, so it was banned…more or less,"

"Let me guess," Sasuke said slowly, resting his chin on his hands. "Some guy wanted to learn the technique and attacked your village to get it?"

"Not quite….the man who attacked my clan already new the technique…but he wasn't part of the main family or the clan itself. Before becoming the leader, my father had run away from home, disgusted by the idea of already having his future laid out for him. During his escape, he met a boy who was his age, but was poor and weak. My father took him in and, in essence, became his teacher. He taught him the technique to help him survive. The boy left my father during the night and he woke up to a group of clan guards around him. He suspected that the boy somehow informed my grandfather of my father's whereabouts and then left,"

"Wait…so your father taught a fatal technique to some random stranger?" Sakura stared. "But I thought you said that there were too many deaths even within your clan learning that technique…so how can an outsider master it?"

"The technique depends on the skill of the mind. If you don't have the ability to concentrate properly, then there's no way you can use the technique,"

"Well that definitely counts Naruto out," Sasuke stated lightly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled across the table, jumping up out of his seat.

Kakashi placed a hand on the blonde's head and forced him to sit back down. "So what does that have to do with the extinction of your clan?"

"The man my father had taken in as an apprentice is the one I suspect of having killed and attacked both my clan and the village my family was taking cover in. I don't have any real proof, except for the fact that he controlled the technique, was definitely not from my clan and had piercing red eyes…"

"Ano…why are the red eyes important?" Hinata asked, timidly looking at Keifumi from across the table.

"The only description my father had given me about the boy he'd taught the technique to, was that he had piercing red eyes…" her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes, fighting back the memories of her family.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, when a sudden scream broke through the peaceful silence.

The six of them immediately jumped up and hurried towards the sound, right at the outskirts of the village.

When they arrived they found a dark silhouette standing over a fallen figure, sand swirling around him. "Never get in my way," his voice was cold and sent a shiver down Keifumi's spine.

The silhouette turned and the light of the full moon lit up his face. His red hair waved gently in the wind as he stared down at them with piercing green eyes.

Keifumi took a subconscious step back. Of course she recognised him. Who else could kill mercilessly and without a flinch? It all made perfect sense…the symbol for love on his forehead, the sand swirling around him. "G-Gaara…?"

SD: There yah go! I realise it's a little short…please forgive me! sniffle But I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I just needed something to keep the story going so I wouldn't veer off the plot like I usually do….-.-;; Please review! My next chapter may just come out faster that way! .

Translations:

Ano – Umm


	4. A Promise Made is a Promise Kept

SD: o.o ahhh! Gomen gomen! I can't believe I just abandoned the story like that for so long! Please don't hurt me! . I've just had a lot happening lately, going to university, moving out of halls and into the city as well as a bunch of other stuff that I won't bore you with. Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!

Ancient Wind

Chapter 4 – A Promise Made is a Promise Kept

Keifumi stood motionless as she stared at the sand shinobi. She had not expected him to show up, nor had she wanted him to come now. Her stared at her for a long time, red eyes boring into her before slowly stepping toward her.

Naruto was in front of her in the blink of an eye, kunai drawn. „What the hell was that?"

Gaara stopped, raising an eyebrow in mild amusement. He glanced over his shoulder at the lifeless woman lying behind him. „Did you think it would be a better idea to let her continue trailing her?" he nodded to Keifumi who gently pushed Naruto to the side.

„Gaara...I left Suna for a reason..."

The red haired boy stopped a few feet from the wind girl, narrowing his eyes. „You were put in my charge...you're quite the stupid one,"

Sakura watched the exchange of attempted reasoning an insults go back and forth. Looking at Sasuke and Naruto a little, she realised her teammates looked just as puzzled as she was. Why had Keifumi been in Suna before? True, the wind clan had been known to collaborate with the Kazekage, but why Gaara?

Keifumi finally sighed. „Alright already, you win," turning back to the group, she realised that she, once again, owed them an explanation. „Can we...go isnide again? I don't think it'd be a good idea to talk about this here..."

Sasuke made a face, but turned and followed the others without complaint. This girl was too careful for her own good. How could she possibly avenge her family if she always played it safe? She was going about it in the entirely wrong way.

This time, Kakashi led the way to his own apartment. He ignored their wandering looks. They wouldn't find his porn stash no matter how hard they tried, he'd hidden it well.

In reality, none of them were looking for their teacher's 'Come Come Paradise'. Not even Sakura, who helf a reasonable amount of respect for her sensei, had expected him to live in a tidy little apartment. They group was soon distracted from their new surroundings as Keifumi cleared her throat. Gaara had remained standing behind her.

„This is getting out of hand," she sighed, shaking her head. „I've been here, troubling you all long enough. Gaara is my, I suppose you could say, body guard,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, slowly looking from the sand shinobi to the wind girl. Gaara, a body guard? Since when?

„Suna and my clan have been working together for years. Perhaps not always for the same cause, but their continuous collaboration has created a sort of ancient friendship. We...respect each other," although she didn't look at any of their faces, she could feel them staring at Gaara in shock. Who ever heard of Gaara respecting anyone?

Naruto scrunched his face, pointing at the two of them. „What, are you two going out?"

Sakura promptly whacked him over the head. „Didn't you listen to what she just said?!"

Gaara cleared his throat. The entire room fell silent. „The Funabashi Clan has its roots in Suna,"

Keifumi nodded, glad for the momentary silence. „My family lived in Suna during the time of the first Kazekage. Before the second one came into power, we had developed our technique and it became an ability that only my family could master. As I said, the technique can only be learned if the user has the mind capacity to master and control it. The only reason is became a bloodline limit was because my family was keen on arranged marriages. The Funabashi men only married women with a high IQ, it's still like that...or was,"

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. „So if someone like Shikamaru was part of your family, Sakura would be an ideal wife..."

Sakura's eyes widened. „I don't want to marry Shikamaru!"

Naruto had to grab her and hold her back as she flailed and waved her arms in rebellion. Kakashi sweatdropped, relieved that the Kyuubi kept him from feeling the kunoichi's wrath. Sasuke sighed, ignoring them as he sat quietly on the couch, arms crossed. He, although considering Sakura a valuable teammate, could not imagine her as being anything else to him. Although she clearly wished it.

Keifumi slowly got to her feet. „I should get going, I've stayed here too long. If Gaara's managed to find me, then it won't take long for _him_ to find me either,"

Naruto jumped to his feet. „What?? But you can't just leave, it's dangerous!"

Gaara looked at Naruto evenly. He had respect for the blonde ninja, but he believed that this was something Suna could deal with on its own.

„Thanks for the concern Naruto-kun, but it wouldn't be fair on Konoha if I was caught here. There's too much at stake. Besides, that's what I have Gaara for," she smiled as she patted the taller boy's cheek, receiving and annoyed sound from him. The redhead though, didn't move an inch. Keifumi could be a little too playful for his liking sometimes, but at least she took this mission seriously.

Kakashi put a hand on his pupils head, forcing the boy to sit back down. „Keifumi's right. Let her go Naruto. She's managed thus far and with Gaara at her side she'll manage just fine,"

Keifumi smiled and bowed to them. She hadn't expected to make any friends. As far fetched as it might sound, even to her, she had a feeling that, had she been born in Konoha, had she grown up as a kunoichi in the fire country, she would have been able to count on Team 7 to back her up. But this was not any of their business, this was something she had to do alone.

Gaara and her quickly made their way out of Konoha. Keifumi walked ahead, the wind playing with raven hair. Clasping her hands behind her back, she looked at the silent boy walking a little behind her. „Ne...Gaara-kun...?"

„Hmm?"

„Why did you come after me? I said I didn't want any help. There was no reason for you to come and help me...you have your own life ahead of you after all. You want to become Kazekage, don't you?"

The jinchuuriki closed his eyes a moment, pondering over the kunoichi's question for a few moments. He had been asking himself the same thing on the way to Konoha. He had asked himself the same thing when looking at the limp body of the spy that had been following her, and he had asked himself that question again when he left the safety of Konoha with her. The answer was simple. „I made you a promise I don't intend to break,"

A faint smile touched her lips and she nodded, looking up ahead again. She remembered the night after the fire had wiped out the only survivors of her clan. Gaara's team had found her. She recalled that the cold heart vessel had opted for leaving her behind for dead, but Temari would not hear of it, informing Kankouro that he would be transporting the half dead girl with one of his puppets. Once they had reached Suna she soon came to loathe the sand user, but her continuous escape attempts had somehow brought them closer together. He was, after all, the only one of the team who could ever find her again and she respected him for that.

Gaara slowly came to a halt, turning to look at, what they had left as, a peaceful village. He frowned when seeing that it was clearly no longer the case. „...Keifumi...Konoha has visitors that I think you should meet."

The remaining Funabashi came to a gradual halt. „Has he sent another shinobi after me?" there was no wind raging about the village only utter silence. Konoha was a bustling village and barely any sounds were carried to her from the wind. She clenched her fists. They were getting better. Without another word she promptly turned on her heals. Reaching the village of Konoha was her target yet again.

SD: Puh...well, there you have it! I wrote chapter 4! Again, a relatively plain chapter I know, but we're getting there, slowly but surely. It took me a while to remember exactly what was going on anyway. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and sorry about the odd quotation marks...I'm stuck with a german word processor at the moment and it doesn't seem to like me much.


End file.
